The Thorn In My Side
by TheCheeryCherry
Summary: Rose has spent most of her time in Hogwarts thinking she was immune to Scorpius' charm, but it turns out she's really not.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns everything. **

_Pacific to Eastern we're bordered and hated_

_So we stay hard to find_

_'Cause it's too hard to take it_

_No, we can't fake it_

~ The American Analog Set, Hard to Find.

_The Thorn in My Side._

**Chapter 1: Immune**

"What's so wrong about it? We had sex. You fell for my charm and style like every other girl in Hogwarts." I must have let out a snarl that was not even a normal human noise for he looked very amused by my reaction to his – may I say completely unnecessary – statement.

"The point is _Malfoy,_" I say, while jabbing a finger into his chest and ignoring the fact that his chest was… well, in the most ladylike word: fit. "I'm not like any other girl in this place; I'm Rose Weasley."

"_I'm Rose fucking Weasley_! Look at me being all smart and a complete suck-up to teachers. I had fun once in my life and enjoyed it; oh no, now I shall pay for my sins for the foreseeable future!" He jabbered on in a high-pitched annoying voice.

"That isn't how I sound!" I (annoyingly) whine. I might as well stamp my foot and pout as well to prove my point.

That isn't how I sound though, is it?

I realize I'm still pressed up against him in my rage, and quickly back off. My cheeks probably look like a set of tomatoes right now, as they usually look when I'm in completely embarrassing situations. Thank you, Weasley genes.

"It kind of is," He says with his typical smug expression. "Anyway, don't worry I want it to happen again just as much as you do."

"Good. So never, ever again then?" His expression changes to one where I can't make out what he's thinking at all. I hate that stony look and just wish for once he would emote something other than smugness.

"Correct." He says and I just nod my head in reply. I watch him leave the common room and sit back down on the sofa with just my questions for company.

But there's only one question on my mind right now: How the hell did we end up here?

I blame Albus. And one of the many stupid girls, who fell for his non-existent charm… No, I feel bad… I actually really like that girl. Oh, and Albus again. And the way rumors spread around this school so fast. Albus again. And most of all, myself. I remember those days when I saw everyone else crying over Scorpius and I promised myself I would never get involved with him. Also, when I made that promise there was no way I could have fallen for his shit, but I was – cue clichéd high-school movie line – a completely different girl then.

So I guess I'm now going to have to give the whole backstory to this Scorpius-shaped mess I'm in right now. Here it goes...

* * *

><p>I am, or as I am told, the smartest girl in school due to my Mother's genes. Well, also my Father's pretty smart, but mostly I owe it all to my Mother.<p>

Anyway so when 7th Year rolled by it was no real surprise that I was named Head Girl. What was slightly surprising was who the Head Boy was… Although it's probably kind of obvious who it was... Scorpius Malfoy. (Did you guess that?)

I had so far done an amazing job at avoiding his disgusting, over-privileged, obnoxious, slimy, snobbish, revolting and beyond annoying ass. (Gosh, I really should thank my parents for enrolling me into '_How to be a fine and well-mannered Witch' _class, because they obviously helped me very much.)

And avoiding him became much more difficult seeing as we started sharing the same living space. We have separate bedrooms, but the same common room and the same bathroom. I can't stand sharing a bathroom with my brother, let alone Scorpius Malfoy!

Anyway, back on point, most of the girls in school were not immune to his charms like I was, so frequently I would have to see one of them succumb to him and then get crushed by him all in the space of one week. This week, the first week of school, he had chosen one of my closest friends; Esmeralda Gremler.

Now she's not your typical type of girl. Actually sometimes I was convinced she was actually a guy in a girl's body… Ugh, now I've made her sound like this masculine girl when that's not what I mean at all. She just doesn't fall for any guy's crap, doesn't act gooey-eyed around guys and isn't brain-dead like most of the girls I know. She's really loud, sometimes irritating, energetic, smart and really hot (from a girl heterosexual point of view). So it's not really a surprise that Scorpius started noticing her lady parts and wanted to get with that. Especially after the summer between 6th and 7th Year, because her breasts seemed to have… (How do I put this in a non-perverted way)… matured. Okay, that was definitely not the best word choice. They got big, okay? Also, she got really into athletics and got really tanned… basically she achieved a new level of perfection.

Just to clarify I chose my closest friends with the utmost cautiousness and only chose the ones who I thought would never get mixed up with Scorpius. And so far they had done really well on that front. They told him to go away every time he tried to flirt with them and never even blinked when he once removed his shirt to jump into the lake. And that had been very difficult not to do, because he looked pretty amazing with no shirt on.

I can't really blame Esmeralda though, because he was running out of girls to hit on. And Esmeralda was one of the only girls left outside of the Weasley-Potter clan, so he really made an effort when he flirted with her.

Oh, why you ask he avoids flirting with any member of the Weasley-Potter clan? I swear it's not due to our last names, it's because his best friend is Albus, so he would never try it on with Lily. I would say this is the reason he doesn't ever flirt with me, but it's probably because of the fact he hates me just as much as I hate him. Also, he can't really stand Dominique either, which is why she is another of my carefully chosen friends.

Anyway, so this is how the story properly starts… at a back-to-school party in the Gryffindor common room. Oh, I'm in Gryffindor by the way, so I really felt obliged to go. Esmeralda practically begged Dominique (she's in Ravenclaw) and I to go, as well.

I had just finished doing the rounds, you know checking nobody's making out in closets or just creepily sneaking around the corridors, and headed over to the Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't surprising that the first person I had noticed in the midst of people was Scorpius… I knew he wouldn't do the rounds, but I really did not feel like telling him off for not doing them.

Then I saw Esmeralda talking with him. She was wearing a baggy black dress, her hair was down and looked more tangled than ever, but she still looked effortlessly perfect. I scrunched my nose up at the sight and was about to go literally drag her away from him, when I felt the comforting, familiar arm wrap around my waist. This instantly softened my expression.

Oh, yes, this was Charles, my boyfriend. He has the most incredible name in the entire world, Charles Winnington. It is such a fitting name, because he wins everything he participates in. And he made such a good name for the Hufflepuff house. I'm still utterly shocked that he was not named Head Boy, but that's probably because he's captain of the Quidditch team and that's a lot to handle.

"Hey." He softly said into my ear. I couldn't stop the large smile spreading across my face as he did so. I turned around so I could face him properly and greeted him with a lingering kiss.

We were still in the happy, getting to know each other stage of the relationship, as we only got together during the last month of 6th Year. He spent the summer in France sending me the most romantic letters I have ever been privileged to read.

Translation: these were the only romantic letters I had ever read, as he's my first ever boyfriend.

"I'm glad you came, Head Girl," He said teasingly. "In your school robes." He said slowly, as an afterthought. I decided at that moment to glance around the other partygoers and saw that I was in fact the only person wearing school robes. Great.

"Haha, well unlike some people I had to patrol the school corridors." I said it with such a menacing tone that he raised his eyebrows and playfully laughed.

"Guess Scorpius didn't help out with them then?" I shook my head and moved my head ever so slightly to rest on his shoulder. He played with my hair and I nuzzled my face deeper into his cotton shirt. For a moment I forgot we were at a loud party.

Then I received a sharp poke in my back, which startled me enough that I leapt away from Charles' comforting shoulder.

"Ouch." I moaned, while rubbing the sore spot on my back. I saw Dominique standing before me looking at something occurring behind me. I should have known those sharp nails belonged to Miss. French Manicure.

"What the fuck is going on there?" She said, while pointing one of her aforementioned sharp nails past my shoulder. Before turning around I noted how immaculate she was looking. Her blonde hair was poker straight and she was wearing a clean cut, black dress that ended just before her knees. Not to mention her make-up was flawless. Obviously you can immediately tell the difference between her and Esmeralda.

Speaking of Esmeralda, I turned around to see what Dom was pointing at and saw it was Scorpius and Esmeralda standing much closer to each other than they were previously standing. I blinked rapidly in confusion. His hand was inches away from her hip and she was biting her lip as she stared intently into his eyes. The fact that alcohol was present reassured me slightly, but if she was flirting with him sober or not she was still flirting with him.

"Let's try just talking some sense into her." I said to deaf ears, as Dom was storming over to where they were standing. I smiled apologetically at my boyfriend then chased after Dom. Too late.

"Esme, stop it!" She said over-dramatically while pulling her away by her arm. Esmeralda looked slightly stunned as she was pulled away from Scorpius.

"Couldn't you have your girlie chat afterwards?" Scorpius was saying, as I was about to follow Dom and Esmeralda.

"Couldn't you just leave _one_ girl alone?" I said angrily, while holding up one finger in his face incase he didn't know what I meant by 'one'. Then I turned around sharply and followed the now brawling girls.

"What are you doing?" Esmeralda asked when Dom had pulled her well enough away from he who shall not be named… and I'm not talking about the late Lord Voldemort.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Dom said in a slightly snappy, raised voice. Esmeralda looked over at me with raised eyebrows, as if to say, 'what am I doing wrong?'

"You're acting like you're dating him or something!" She eventually said, turning her attention back to Dom.

"No, I'm not! Remember we've always said he was disgusting and we would never even touch let alone kiss him!" Dom said, sounding truly offended by this situation.

"Who's kissing him?" Esmeralda replied, going down the 'playing dumb' route. Dom looked perfectly outraged by this comment, so before she had time to say anything she would regret I stepped in.

"I can tell what's going to happen here, Esme. You're going to end up kissing him, then you two are going to become a thing, then he's going to break your heart." I said, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. Dom threw one of her hands in the air, as if to say 'Exactly!'

"I'm not going to kiss him." When she said this I put one hand firmly on her shoulder, so I could look her directly in the eye.

"You are. You know you are. We've seen this happen to so many girls and I refuse to be the consoling one yet again."

"Same here." Dom joined in. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. Let it be known that Dom never tries to console anyone.

"I might be different. You know I'm different to all the girls in this school." As soon as she said this, I knew she was walking into exactly the same trap as all the other girls had done. As soon as you think you're different, you're a goner.

I removed my hand from her shoulder and just let her get on with it. Dom and I watched her get drunk and more touchy feely with Scorpius until eventually they started to make out.

That's when I realized even the girls you thought were the most immune to Scorpius' so-called charms could still get sucked into it. Stupidly though I thought I was different to all the other girls who were supposedly immune to him… Yup, I was a goner.

**A/N: I have no idea why I started writing this when I'm already in the middle of writing another scorose fic! So I'll probably not update this for ages. **

**Firstly, lyrics and chapter title are so random I don't even know what to say about them. Check out that song though, because it's lovely. Haha**

**Secondly, really love the fic title, so super proud of myself right now! Sorry if someone already has this title.**

**Anyway, review please! If you don't I'll think it's crap and NEVER continue it. My threats are really not scary, I know. **

**TheCheeryCherry. x**


End file.
